Phone notes
Matabe # Matabe pirates free slaves who convert # eastern influence? # Hairstyles # Manners # Food # Floating towers (?) # Downed ship (?) Orc # Occupation of Matabe # vast territory # Influenced by Leonid # Sphinx beaurocracy Blue Elf # Monk religon/reason # Young girls seen as avatars, must not touch ground, makeup headwear to look like goddess, picked by priest, does not speak, does not leave temple except for festivals, taken from family kumari # inhabit what was once islands near matabe, which was underwater Meti # Saints Row gang politics # Rulers called Lugals # Gilgamesh # Underground society living in ruins # Theocracy # Namshub # gang uses horns to communicate Shyr/Nesp # sex slavery # refugee quarter # oni Auni # Blood Mining # Advanced pre-flood # Idols ancient auni # mecha/eva # angels lawful auni, demon chaotic Leonid/Rakshasa/Gnoll # Leonid Order vs Gnoll Chaos # Leonid Rakshasa common history # Gnoll warlords # Rakshasa illusion magic # Shyr Gnoll slave trade Pixi # Hive where slackers are eaten # queens are godlike sources of fey magic # age of bugs # for every pixi there are thousands of identical # adventurers sever a telepathic organ # ancient bug versus auni war # parasitic fungi # life cycle Ukumi # Swampy area with monstrous mosquitos # Santeria Lucumi # Mushroom people # dreamlike Infrared Beach Foggy Christo Hills # riverside mongol monks # hills of colorful settlements # white statues that change # fog Khade # Admiration of Lyx # Lyx paranormal # Lyx former reaper # Lavender ulterior motives, sees Khade as disposable or impressionable # Captured by poachers hired by witch # grimdark berserky story # khade Lyx leon the professional # Xuns quest features a powerful artifact in the background but the quest is to get something unimportant # Freak # Xun to do with Freaks exile Harmonia # The Fool # On a pilgramage (bring egg ot holy site) # exploration of a religion # trouble on way # has to heal / collect alms # egg special somehow Soul # Odysseus' son Stories/campaigns # Gladiators # town overrun by pest # immediately after fall of an empire # tragedy at mataben festival # attack on court bros # boss battle on sinking ship # couldbusting- wizard creates rain during drought but cant stop it, resident grow to hate him, optimistic son has to save father adn prove original good intentions while figuring out how to stop the rain reich,organite # slaves take over ship and crash it # first person funny puzzle frank # Marchosias finds human babies Small stuff # Wandering priests and priest hunters # talking drum # magnetic shield # brain controlling parasite # missing limb telekinesis # military utilize fast growing plant to infest enemies farmland # war food # zuzu mace # bald black male with flail big things # Calendar # Astrology # Orcs goblins hobgoblins # tribe has a secret society that places "taboos" on things that the society heeds # celtic race # evolution/taxonomy # Fungus on heart # Leo/Rak split from narasimha demigod (auni?) # green elves chlorophyll Armored Isles # Old seeks to use the evil # Haunted Phobia,Eclipse,Omen # up to no good in irish based area # eclipse must drain energy Green elves # can interbreed with many races, this changes their skin color and other traits ## orcs (green, strong, bottom teeth) ## Shyr (white, magic affinity) ## humans ## mataben ## blue elves (blue)